


Fragments of Humanity

by TsukiyoSaiai



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Lila Rossi Lies, Minor Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur, PV Fèlix Agreste, Peacock Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Protective Félix (Miraculous Ladybug), Sentimonster (Miraculous Ladybug), Spoilers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-01-25 06:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiyoSaiai/pseuds/TsukiyoSaiai
Summary: Tikki was sick and Marinette is unable to be Ladybug without her. While Tikki is unable to help her, she'll rely on the newly recovered Peacock Brooch and have Duusu help her in the battle against Akuma.With wearing the Brooch, Marinette learns the secret of what the Peacock can do... what has already been done.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix
Comments: 55
Kudos: 372





	1. Realization

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ASparkofBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASparkofBlack/gifts).

> I'd like to start this off with Félix is PV Design.

The day started like any other, however, Tikki was still ill from their last battle, she was sick from joining with Longg for too long. It had caused too much stress on Marinette and Tikki, leaving the ravenette very sluggish and tired, overall weak, while Tikki could barely hold herself up.

  
Tikki just needed rest and sweets until she felt better. At least, that is what Marinette hoped.

Without Master Fu’s healing technique, she was unable to help her healing along faster.

Part of Marinette would hate him for that. An adult man had abandoned her at the age of fourteen to a job she had no training for, no support for.  
Marinette was on her own. While she had the Kwami, they were not allowed to reveal their secrets.

“Miss Marinette?” Duusu’s large eyes looked at her. It was as if she was never broken as she moved to nuzzle into Marinette’s cheek. “Tikki will be okay.”

Marinette hadn’t put the peacock brooch back into the Ladybug themed box yet, something about Duusu being there while Tikki was sick, made her feel she was okay.

“You’re trying to make me feel better.” Marinette murmured, fingers caressing over the crest of Duusu’s head. She realized like Plagg was destruction and Tikki was Creation, the Peacock was able to see out emotions and make totems to represent them. She could build on strong emotions… or pull ones out from the depths of a soul.

“Yes!” She chirped happily, crooning as she nuzzled into Marinette more, enjoying the gentle affection.

During a battle with Mayura, there had been an incident. Mayura had collapsed coughing, her body trembling. Dragonbug had to stop and was worried about this woman, despite them being enemies.

Why had she pushed herself so hard for this idiotic reason?

When she fled, a brooch was left in the wake of Hawkmoth carrying Mayura’s civilian form away, the woman ‘s body curled to his chest and out of sight of the heroine.

“Duusu, is Mayura sick?”

The Kwami paused. “Yes.” Her voice was low, sad. “Mayura got sick from using me. For her and Hawkmoth’s goal, she willingly took my Miraculous on, despite it having been broken by the prior user. During your fight with Queen Wasp, my Miraculous was fixed.” She didn’t elaborate on why or how.

Marinette nodded and moved to stroke the Peacock Kwami’s head. Duusu was hyper at times, but she was very sweet and caring, sometimes a bit like Tikki.

She sighed and glanced to the red Kwami tucked on a pillow, Wayzz was fussing over her. 

“_Miss Marinette.” Wayzz had approached her, “For someone as important as you, you should take one of us to stay with you while Tikki is getting over her illness. I would offer myself up, but I would like to be the one to care for Tikki. I was Fu’s companion for a long time.”_

_It was the more forthright Marinette had ever seen Wayzz. _

_“I understand, Wayzz.” She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his head, smiling as the turtle Kwami began turning pink. _

_“Duusu, I know we haven’t known one another a long time, but would you be my partner until Tikki gets better?”_

_Duusu paused, hesitant for some reason. As if wondering if she should allow Marinette the knowledge her brooch offered. “Of course, Marinette.” Duusu smiled brightly before settling herself on Marinette’s head. “I’d be honored.”_

_If Marinette couldn’t know or handle the secrets of the brooch, then maybe it was too much for even the world to handle. _   
_Duusu just hoped that she could handle them… there was too much at stake for her Golems if she couldn’t. _

Marinette hoped this wouldn’t turn out badly. She knew how Chat could be when things happened without notice… but this was a situation she was unable to stop.

When she went to class the next day, she expected just her normal routine, However, upon going into the class she noticed the quieter of the Agreste cousins had changed seats, sitting in Mylène's usual seat, the seat next to hers. 

Prim and proper Félix Agreste sat silently, reading a book with a dark cover. The picture of sharp and ice from his cutting features; a sharp jawline, a narrow face, piercing blue eyes.

There was an unusual feeling that thrummed through the back of her mind. It was the same feeling she got when she used Lucky Charm. It was warm, and flooded her chest with comfort, like something she had--something that could protect her was near. She swallowed hard. 

Félix Agreste was not human. 

Félix Agreste was a Sentimonster.

And the smirk he gave her made her almost believe he could read her mind. However looking closer at him it wasn't her that he was looking at, but the Kwami that was peeking her head up from the navy blue scarf wrapped around her neck. 

Silently he grabbed something from his bag, a small bowl with a lid, inside it was full of candied fruits. Duusu’s favorite snack...

She could practically feel Duusu holding herself back once she sat down in her seat. 

"So you're my new master." His voice was low, too low for people to hear unless they leaned in. "This will be _very_ interesting."


	2. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Félix and Marinette have a talk.

Marinette had no idea what to do or say as she and Félix moved to take a walk together. Her steps were slow and careful, keeping a watchful eye on him. She felt all sorts of things now that she knew to look for it. These feelings weren’t strong or anything, however, they were annoying now that she knew what they felt like. 

Marinette realized it was likely these emotions that were causing her to feel off all day. The tall Agreste, the supposed elder cousin, was walking, back straight, poised and proper, like any businessman would be.

Did that mean that at some point Félix’s parents had the brooch? Or if Adrien’s parents had their hands on the brooch at all. No one openly knew who Félix’s parents were, he was most often seen with Gabriel or Nathalie.

“Does--.”

“If it is about who had the brooch prior to you, I cannot answer that. Nor can Duusu since it was not willingly given up.” Félix only spared her a half glance. 

“You can’t give me a hint?”

“No.” The blond commented as they walked. 

Unlike Adrien, Félix had not lived in Paris during their time through high school. He’d been attending a private academy in London, a short train trip away. He’d been seen with Nathalie in a lot of media. The Agreste Prodigy. 

There were many questions that ran through Marinette’s head, one that had always haunted her and many of their friends since they first were introduced to Félix.   
  
Félix looked very similar to Gabriel. However, Marinette had noticed a few things that reminded her of Nathalie. 

“I can instruct you on your powers with Duusu.” He’d been part of Duusu for over twenty years. “Starting with your connection to active Sentimonster--those you create and those created by others.”

“Your power with Duusu is to animate objects based on a specific emotion, with practice you can decide what your sentimonster looks like.”

“Like you and the Ladybug Sentimonster.” Her voice was soft, quiet. 

“Yes…” He moved to take her to the fountain. The park was busy enough for them to have a quiet conversation without many people listening in on them. 

“We take up a lot of energy to create and sustain. Something happened when Duusu’s brooch was broken and then fixed.” He explained. “I stopped pulling energy from the ones holding the brooch and was pulling from Duusu.”

Duusu let out a light noise of agreement from where she was tucked into Marinette’s purse that was tucked against her lap. 

Duusu as a small god had more than enough energy to give to Félix. She didn’t mind, Félix was a good Golem, reminding her much before she was contracted to the box like the other small gods.

“Despite this, you, as the wielder of the Peacock Miraculous, have the power to command me like any other Sentimonster.” Marinette took in the way his lips curved into an annoyed sneer. “You can keep them active outside of suit or keep them dormant for a purpose while in and out of the mask. However, I am unsure if _ that _ will pull upon your energy or Duusu’s.” 

“S-so… if I were to demand you to… kiss me, for example, you’d have to do it?” She asked. It had been the first thing to enter her mind, her eyes falling to his lips before she turned pink. 

Félix turned to her, moving to carefully bring his fingers to cup her jaw as he looked at her, “Is that a demand?” He breathed, the pull to obey was tugging at the male, but there was no true incentive behind her request.

“I…” Marinette squeaked, her cheeks turning into a darker shade of red. “N-no.” She couldn’t do that to him. 

“Hm. Fair enough.” The blue-eyed blond pulled back. “The final bit that you’d need to really know was that you can communicate with all active Sentimonster through a link created by Duusu. A telepathic bond. So long as the line of communication is open, we can talk to you through it and you can talk to us through it.” He explained. He caught the way Marinette swallowed hard, likely anxious about what could be heard. He’d try not to take a peek _ too _often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wordcount: 713


	3. Entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bleue Belle makes her appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also! Please see the commission Wolfaja did for me! It includes Bleue Belle and my other favorite ML Characters!  
[Wolfaja's Twitter](https://twitter.com/artwolfaja/status/1194269232596422657?s=19)  
[Wolfaja's Tumblr](https://artwolfaja.tumblr.com/post/189015117474/show-chapter-archive)

Things were tense in her class. Marinette was stiff and tense as she sat next to Félix, the information of him being a Sentimonster hung heavily on her mind. Félix wasn’t just a sentimonster, he was an _ old _ one. He’d been around for years, at least the last ten. It was only a brief encounter, but she’d met Félix once when she was fourteen. Young, baby fat on his cheeks, eyes still sharp. She’d seen him with Nathalie.

She hated to say it, but she’d nearly mistaken him for Adrien when she caught sight of him and Nathalie walking down the hall, away from her. However, Félix stood taller, with confidence. His body was not as broad as Adrien was, however still defined, his hair was lighter in color, a pale blond, not the honey shade the model had.

Artic eyes glanced to Marinette, having shut his book. “You may want to excuse yourself.”

“What?” Marinette narrowed her eyes slightly. A deep sense of foreboding was filling her, it churned her stomach and made her want to be sick.

What was that disgusting feeling?

“_ That, Marinette, is what Sentimonster’s feel when an Akuma is out _ .” His voice filtered into her mind as he began to quietly pack his bag. It wasn’t unusual for people to leave early in this class, the instructions and assignments were handed out in the first hour. “ _ Come on. We have places to be. _”

Marinette looked to him a huff leaving her lips as she began walking after Félix, ignoring the looks she was getting from Alya and Adrien who were also in her class.

However, she scowled when Lila Rossi caught her gaze. It made her follow after Félix faster, noting that he’d not only grabbed his bag but her own that was currently draped over his shoulder.

“_ Oh… He grabbed it… _” She felt her cheeks warm as she glanced at her desk towards the back.

Félix glanced back at her, “We’ll need to practice that.” He commented as he began leading her down the back stairwell.

* * *

“_ Listen well and listen close, Marinette. _”

A hooded figure was running along the rooftops.

_ “You have an advantage no other hero has, Marinette. Us." _

She was moving swiftly, and the closer she got to the edge of the park, the more she saw rain falling from the sky, the air coming off the rain was icy cold compared to the warm sun beating down on her back.

They’d been experiencing a terrible heatwave despite it being Autumn. Many people were longing for the cold weather that was associated with the color-changing season.

“It’s too hot!” A feminine voice shrieked. “It is supposed to be cold! Books by the fire! Hot Chocolate! Warm pastries!” Each comment was accented by her swinging a parasol.

There had been a light storm this afternoon, the rain and moisture had made the air thick and even Marinette had been left frustrated by it.

“_ Focus! _”

It was easier to get distracted in this form, more so than as Ladybug… maybe it was because of Duusu or her newfound freedom, she didn’t feel a need to be as strict as she was as Ladybug. 

When the rain began falling harder, she saw Chat Noir come through. A small smile graced her features. 

“Who are you?” Chat called as he saw the hooded girl. She looked like a blue version of a female Robin Hood. A soft blue vest and darker blue pants with boots, two belts strapped at her hips. Around her neck and shoulders was a cloak with a hood, the hood had a stencil of a peacock feather, much like the outer thigh of her pants. Her dark hair and the hood created a shadow over her face a bit--it was something to help her in the dark of night, but on a bright day like this it was rather useless. . 

“Bleue Belle.” She tugged at the cloak a bit to reveal her face a bit more, a simplistic mask against blue-toned skin, was revealed when she pulled her hood down. Dark hair was pulled into a messy braid with the peacock miraculous pinned into it, holding the base of the braid together.

“Awesome.” Chat looked her over before looking at her. “Ladybug should be here soon. We’ll figure out how to get rid of the Akuma.”

Belle paused as she glanced to Chat, “She’s unable to come today. She requested for me to take her place today.”

Chat looked like someone sprayed him with cold water before scowling. “What can you do that M’lady would choose you to come?”

_ “You can destroy the Akuma. Ladybug is the only one able to purify them, but your Sentimonsters can destroy them. It is why the butterfly and peacock work so well together.” _

“I can destroy the Akuma.” She spoke as she smiled, pulling out her fan. “Fly my little Amok.” She crooned as she waved her fan. It did not turn black like the ones she saw from Mayura, but it was a soft blue color. 

Chat narrowed his eyes before rushing off, knowing that she’d have to stay back. 

“Hey, Lady!” Belle commented. “Why are you taking the sun away?” She mocked the Akuma, fanning herself a bit with the fan. 

The Akuma let out an angered growl. “It. Is. AUTUMN!!”

_ “Fun? Can I play?” _ The new voice was very light and it made Marinette want to croon. 

“It's time to play, my Sentimonster.” She grinned. Though she did blink as she saw the sentimonster roll in, a canine looking golem. The Amok was a discarded dog lead, the canine Sentimonster was running before it was spinning, like a small bowling ball. 

_ “Fun! Play!” _

Belle tilted her head, looking at the pup. He was a dark gray bodied creature with six legs and glowing blue eyes. He wasn’t _ massive _ but he was the general size of a pit bull. A long pink tongue lolled out, his excitement was shown by the way the canine’s behind wiggled with a lack of a tail. 

“Be a good puppy, Jeu, have fun with the crazy lady.” 

“I am Seasonique and a cold front is coming!” The Akuma cried out as she slammed her parasol into the ground. 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re a knock off Climatika, we get it.” Belle laughed, moving back as she grimaced, the mud around her boots was thick and made her cringe a bit. This was so gross.

However, the mud didn’t bother Jeu, the pup let out a bark before his body curled back into a bowling ball shape, spinning rapidly as he crashed back into Seasonique, mud flying as his body rolled through it. 

Chat jumped back as Belle let out a whine, “Jeu… Now I’m all muddy!” She called to the canine sentimonster. Both heroes were splattered with mud, the creature was busy nipping at Seasonique, causing the woman to shriek, trying to smack him with her parasol. 

It seemed the more he played, the bigger Jeu got. His body steadily getting larger as his happiness bubbled over into Bleue Belle, making her giggle. She felt the unfiltered joy coming from Jeu. 

Hearing her giggles encouraged Jeu further as his jaw clamped down on the parasol, moving to bite down on it. His head beginning to shake, tearing the object from her hands. The action caught the attention of Chat, his eyes watching the canine creature, as it began teasing Seasonique. 

Jeu’s body was jumping back and forth, excited and playful, eyes wide as he shook his head, jaw clamped tight on the parasol every time her hands gripped at the parasol. 

“Ugh!” The woman growled, and rather than letting her grasp the Parasol again, the sentimonster began running away, making her chase after him. When he got too far, he’d turn around, playfully bowing, the parasol in his jaw as he watched her. Then once she got close, he began running again.

It was cute to watch. 

“Enough!” The woman lunged at the sentimonster, snatching the parasol. 

“Why didn’t you have it destroy it?” Chat Noir hissed at Bleue Belle. 

“Jeu.” Her voice was light, narrowing her eyes a bit at Chat. She didn’t like him scolding her when he wasn’t even moving to try and do anything. 

It was like a switch was flipped. The playful Sentimonster was growling, teeth bared. 

_ “Protect?” _

Belle shook her head. “Take back your toy, Jeu.” Her voice was soft, but the command was there. 

Jeu didn’t hesitate, his body running, because of his playtime, he was larger, heavier. Seeming more like the size of a mastiff rather than a pit bull. His body slammed into the Akumatized woman. She’d likely feel it tomorrow, but her eyes followed, watching as the canine ripped the parasol from the woman’s hands as she toppled over.

Jeu didn’t destroy it, rather he was trotting towards Belle with the parasol, holding it like a prize. Before he could bring it to Belle, Chat had pulled it from the creature’s massive jaws, earning a loud growl. 

“Jeu, don’t.” Her voice was soft, but there was an edge of panic. “Chat Noir. Do not just take from my Sentimonster. They’re bound to snap at your fingers.” She warned. 

“Then keep them in better control.” The response made her bristle, wanting to call him out on everything he’s done. 

“Cataclysm.” The black energy crumbled the parasol to dust. The rain and ice suddenly vanishing from the air, the woman was forced to kneel in the mud, confused. 

_ “Food!” _ Before Belle could stop Jeu, the canine creature jumped up, jaw snapping shut around the Akuma. The butterfly was gone, and Jeu, despite his massive size looked every bit the puppy he was when she summoned him. 

“How do I…” Her voice trailed off as she went to Jeu, stroking his large head. 

_ “You just… call back his Amok. Be careful to not call to mine as well.” _

This hurt, Jeu was very simple, but a loving creature as he flopped onto his back. 

_ “Bye-bye.” _ He knew and it made Belle swallow harder. Why did it hurt her so much?

“Thank you for your help, Jeu.” Her fingers touched his head, and soon he was gone, the amok sitting perfectly above the mud, white and pure. She grabbed it and turned on her heel. 

Chat Noir was already gone with the civilian that had been the Akuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wordcount: 1728


	4. Interest

“It was amazing!” Marinette was sitting at the fountain with Félix. Her face was glowing with delight as they were eating ice cream. Andrè had given her a new flavor, and it was surprising. It was a lemon base, a prickly pear, and a blue raspberry topping. 

She hummed lightly at the flavor before she continued to speak. “Jeu was so sweet.” Her voice was light, “So happy…” She closed her eyes in thought. “But his happiness made me so…”

“Unstable?” Félix offered he ate his ice cream, blackberry, strawberry, and blueberry. “That will come with understanding your limitations. When you create one like that, they are formed from  _ your _ emotions. You’re not using them for someone else. When you do that you focus on their strongest emotion.”

It was ironic that they could talk about this in such an open place. Here, they were invisible. Unless they ran into someone from their class, typically Marinette’s friends.

Right now, however, they were just two people in a sea of strangers, having a conversation. 

“Yes.” Her voice was light, “Can you teach me more?” Marinette understood that Félix understood more about her powers than she probably ever would because he was created from them. 

“I… This may be rude. But what emotion were you created from?” Her voice was soft. She doubted that it was the same emotion it still was, but she wanted to know.

He was quiet, lost in thought. He was created for a woman who could not have children of her own. The news devastated her. The loss, the knowledge that she lost the chance to be a mother, lead her to take an impossible step. He wasn’t angry or upset that he was based on such a painful emotion. 

Marinette looked to him, her eyes soft. She went to reach back out, but his hand pulled away. The wall, the same one she’d seen since she first met him up until she found out what he was, was back up. “Félix…” Her voice was soft as she looked to him. 

It does not matter why or what I was created from.” This was one of the few secrets he held close to his chest. He wasn’t willing to let it up to anyone yet.

Marinette’s hand, more boldly this time, moved to his hand. Her fingers closed around his, holding onto his hand. 

Marinette realized she was much more interested in knowing more about Félix. She wanted to unwrap his secrets, to learn about the male that left her so curious.

“Tonight, meet me at the Bazaar after dark.” He commented. “I’ll help you learn to control your powers a bit better.” It also changed the topic off himself and onto something easier to speak about. 

Marinette hadn’t even noticed that she did not once think about Adrien. 

“Okay.” Her voice was gentle. 

* * *

Félix was dressed in a pair of black jeans and a black hoodie. Something that Marinette noticed clung to him in ways his typical attire didn’t.

Her body tensed as she tried to pause that line of thinking. She was in her Bleue Belle suit, her eyes looking to Félix.

“You’re going to learn how to use your powers,” Félix spoke. “You know how to handle simple focused Sentimonster. Now you get to try a more complex one.”

“O-okay. I’ll create one--Just need to figure--.”

“Marinette. You’re going to control me.”

Oh.

“You made suggestions to Jeu.” Something in Marinette warmed at thinking of the canine Sentimonster. “He was made from your excitement. Not all of your creations will obey as easily. You saw the creature that came from the Museum.” Marinette nodded and hesitated. “Come here.” She demanded. When Félix didn’t move, her brows furrowed. He was supposed to obey.   
  
“Conviction.” His voice came out sharp, an ice shard through her. “You need to  _ want _ it, Marinette. Duusu isn’t your Kwami. She isn’t Plagg. You need to be on your toes and know what you want

"If you don't want it bad enough, you will lose everything."


	5. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien doesn't like Marinette spending so much time with Felix.

Adrien wasn’t liking how much time Félix and Marinette were spending together now. He always seemed to find the young woman with his cousin now.    
  
Félix was colder, so much like his father, it made Adrien weary around him. He loved his father and his cousin, but there was something dark about them both…

His lips tightened as his jaw set into a hard line, Marinette was laughing, her hand touching Fèlix’s arm. “It was a puppy!” Her voice was light, and his mood only seemed to darken. She was talking about Belle Bleue, the girl currently replacing his Lady. 

“It was cute, Fè.” The slip was not noticed by Marinette, but it was by others. Lila was watching them as was Adrien.    
  
Fèlix sat, his lips parted as if he was about to say something, but soon it fell and just a sliver of a smile graced his features. 

_ Snap. _

“Adrien, are you okay?” Alya’s voice caught his attention, making him look to his friend. Her eyes were on the plastic mechanical pencil in his hand, the plastic having cracked under the tight pressure of his fingers. 

With a breath to compose himself, the plastic model smile was back in sight, "I'm okay, Alya. Just lost in thought." He commented. 

"You really don't like Félix and Marinette spending time together, do you?" Alya saw through her friend easily and it bothered her. Marinette loved him for years, but now as soon as she began moving on he was getting jealous?

It made the auburn-haired girl begin to scheme as she adjusted her glasses. She and Marinette had mostly fallen out of touch, no longer the best friends they were in school… in reality, she assumed that it had been since Alya befriended Lila. 

Adrien turned his focus to the front of the class, the Professor beginning their lecture. 

Yet, something in him kept nagging, kept demanding that he turn and look at Félix and Marinette, that in some way, they were touching or sharing secret smiles… well, smiles on Marinette’s part.

When class was over, he went to Marinette’s side.    
  
“Hey, Marinette. I was wondering if you were doing anything after class today?” Usually, Adrien let girls come to him to ask him out, or to plan group outings. 

Marinette winced a bit, “Sorry, Adrien, I already promised Fé that he and I could go out today and get some snacks.”

Marinette missed the arched brow that Félix gave her, however, he nodded. It made Adrien’s stomach twist. Marinette used to always jump at the chance to spend time with him… When had that changed that she preferred his cousin?

“O-Oh. Alright, maybe next time.” Adrien gave a weak smile, the same fake smile that he gave when he was being photographed.    
  
Marinette looked uneasy at first. “Is everything okay?” Her hand moved to rest on his hand. It was that moment that Adrien realized something. 

Marinette was no longer stuttering and she was no longer afraid to touch him.

Her feelings for him, the ones Lila and Alya had told him about, they were gone from what he saw… She’d moved on to Félix and it made a dark feeling churn his gut.    
  
“I’m okay. Just missed my friend.” Marinette’s lips curled into a frown, she didn’t say the passing thought, just nodded. 

“Next time. Sorry, but Félix and I always go out on Mondays and Fridays now.” Her voice was light, a warning for him. It made his lip twitch slightly. Fine. If she wouldn’t see Adrien. Maybe she’d see Chat.

* * *

“Kid this is a bad idea.” Plagg tried to warn him. 

Adrien didn’t listen as he followed Marinette. He was too far to hear their conversations, even with his enhanced hearing. 

Sometimes… he swore Félix would look up and look directly at him… but that was impossible. He was too far for them to see, to notice.

Plagg might have known something he didn’t know, but he doubted it. 

Félix gently took Marinette’s arm, guiding her towards the ice cream cart. It earned a surprised look from Marinette before her expression melted into a soft smile. What he missed was the gentle whispering from Félix in Marinette’s ear and the way her gaze would upturn to the rough location of Chat Noir. 

Marinette found herself pressing closer to Félix, earning a softening look from the man she was with while she took a bite of her ice cream. Chat didn’t like the way Marinette was against Félix. It made something rise in him, a feeling he’d never felt before. 

* * *

“He’s watching us. Chat.” Fèlix spoke softly, his hand holding Marinette’s arm gently to pull her closer. He didn’t like the male hero. He’d looked into the way Chat treated Ladybug and he remembered how Chat Noir acted around Belle Bleue.

Her eyes flickered to where Fèlix’s attention was, in the trees, she could catch the barest glimpse of black, he was indeed there, watching her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 830


	6. Mind Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle Bleue sees just how connected she is to her Sentimonster.

Belle Bleue was sitting out on a rooftop, it was nice to be able to relax without worrying about Chat Noir bothering her. Sometimes she liked the silence. 

Her mind was drifting to Félix, he was a Sentimonster, and she'd noticed the more they were alone the more she learned about him. As a Sentimonster he was not alive, not in the typical sense at least. But everything about him was alive; from how his body warmed hers, the way his hands grasped her... The way he kissed her. 

_ Marinette had been flushed after their conversation, she’d asked him so many personal questions. She wasn’t usually like that, but he was so… interesting. He was a living Sentimonster. Even the Ladybug copy had been docile, but he was a thriving person. He was every bit as human as herself or any of her friends.  _

_ “So can you, like… feel sensation in the same way? Kissing, and holding hands… and…” Her cheeks flushed, “And pain, can you feel pain?” She caught herself before she glanced away. Nope, she wasn’t going to go there. Not with him.  _

_ “I feel sensations the same as you would. When I was created, I was created to be a person.” He commented, amusement in his voice. “Emotions were the difficult part. Learning how to react because in general, I don’t feel unless my master,” He gestured to her, “pushes emotions onto me. Though, speaking to Duusu during my youth, she explained I can feel my own emotions.” He reached his fingers out, in the privacy of the currently empty stairwell, Duusu crooned and moved to his hand, snuggling into his touch. _

_ “That’s… really amazing. Do you… Feel anything… now?” She asked shyly.  _

_ She should have noticed the way his lips quirked into a smirk because the next thing she knew was his body against hers, “You tell me?” His voice was deep before he sealed her lips with his. _

A chill was sent down her spine at the way she remembered his lips on hers, his tongue… 

Her cheeks went warm as she moved to hide her face in her hands. "Ugh, why am I thinking about this!?" Yet despite that, she kept remembering the way he'd not only pushed her into the hall closet of their school but the way he pinned her to the wall and kissed her deeply. 

_ "Keep thinking about me with our connection open, Marinette, and I'll hunt you down and have a repeat performance." _

Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad…

Chuckling echoed in her mind. 

Her voice reached a high pitch as she groaned. Duusu’s powers came with the ability to communicate with any active Sentimonster in or out of the mask, so long as she wore the peacock brooch. She still did not know how to control it. 

_ "I'm still learning! Stop peeking in!!" _

She never expected that he'd be so playful and such a freaking  **pervert** ! He drove her crazy sometimes. Why were the cute ones always so infuriating. Sentimonster or not, he was such a  _ guy. _

The deep chuckle in her mind didn’t go away for several minutes, and that only furthered her embarrassment.

_ “I’ll stop peeking in, when you learn to either keep your mind to yourself, Marinette, or learn to stop thinking about me.” _

_ "I'm not trying to!" _

_ "Then, Marinette, you must  _ ** _really_ ** _ like me." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 561


	7. Useless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat visits Marinette and then Adrien and Felix have a conversation.

Chat was angry, a low hiss leaving his lips when he left the rooftop of the Bakery. Marinette still lived with her parents for the time being so he still had his rooftop he could visit. Her garden was thriving, something he admired. 

When he went to visit Marinette, she'd been rather quiet with him. 

_ "Why were you so mean to Belle Bleue when she helped you with that Akuma?"  _

The question had caught him off guard. 

_ "Because Ladybug and I don't need a useless partner who can't pull her weight."  _

He was frustrated enough when she had Carapace, Rena Rouge, and Queen Bee and of course the others… However, when all of their identities were revealed Ladybug had pulled their miraculous and retired them all. He didn't like sharing his Lady. Yet here was another new hero that knew more than him and she couldn't even fight. 

_ "I believe it is time you leave, Chat."  _

Marinette's voice has been so cold, an anger under the chill. 

_ "What? Oh, come on! You don't mean that, Princess!" _

_ "I absolutely mean it, Chat Noir. You want to be jealous, fine. But don't you ever call someone useless. If you don't remember when you started out that's all people called you." Marinette was up on her feet, finger jabbing at his chest. "You don't get to judge a new hero's worth when you didn't even  _ ** _try_ ** _ to help them. She did wonderfully for her first time out!" _

His teeth grit tightly, straining his jaw as he reached down the street from his home, narrowing his eyes at it. His prison. 

Even as an adult he lived with his father, however, he now has more freedom. He still worked as a model and was in the process of following a double major, business like his father wanted, but also Physics like he wanted. 

Gabriel had certain expectations of Adrien, to keep his career path and his freedom, Adrien had to meet them with work and school. 

"Tch. First all her time with Fèlix and now defending that little bird." He scoffed as he detransformed. This time Plagg was watching him as a wedge of Camembert was offered.

The feline Kwami knew this wasn't going to end well. He wanted to help his kitten, but could Adrien be helped as he allowed this jealousy to plague him?

\--

Fèlix was leaving the Mansion when Adrien returned. Frigid blue meeting emerald green in passing. 

"What are you even doing here for?" Adrien couldn't stop himself. He was angry and he wanted to take it out on someone. 

"I was visiting Nathalie. Not like that is any of  _ your _ concern." Fèlix always knew how to make Adrien feel small.

"Stay away from here. From Nathalie and from  _ Marinette! _ "

"Ah." The simple parting of Fèlix's lips soon turned into a smirk. "You're jealous."

Adrien was beginning to see red. "I am not! You keep your hands away from her before you corrupt her!"

The smirk hadn't left Fèlix's lips."Unlike you, Adrien, I don't listen to the demands of others. If Marinette wants me to touch her,  _ I will _ . If Marinette wants me at her side,  _ I will be.  _ No one else will tell me to stay away from her, not you, not the Ladyblogger girl, because I  **won't** . Unless she decides she wants it." 

Rage boiled in Adrien as he watched Fèlix turn to leave, the blue-eyed man not sparing Adrien a second glance. 

It was in that very moment that Plagg knew that this was not going to end well for someone. Adrien wasn't thinking right when it came to Fèlix and now the Kwami worried about what Adrien would do to get his way. Marinette was going to end up suffering the consequences of Adrien's actions no matter what. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 634


	8. Prevaricator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lila makes an appearance and it does not go as planned.

Lila hadn't changed much over the years in all honesty. She was the same girl she was at fourteen. During the several years she spent in Paris, she had no reason to change. 

Alya and her were still "friends," and she used that term loosely. Lila found it hilarious how little the so-called journalist actually researched into. Marinette, of course, had been right about her.it started small, in high school Alya And Marinette began pulling away. Not in anger, sadly. 

The brunette brushed fingers through her hair as she hummed a song she learned from her grandmother. Over the years she lost a small handful of followers. People who were devoted to Marinette. 

Nino had been one of them, it caused a bit of tension between him and Alya. The others had been friends with Luka--Juleka, Rose, Ivan, and Mylene. The final had been Chloé Bourgeois. 

Chloé Bourgeois, another thorn in her side. The blonde heiress had focused on trying to prove her a liar when Marinette had isolated herself when Alya stopped hanging around her. 

Unlike Marinette, Chloé was not afraid of underhanded tactics when it came to taking Lila down. It had been the blonde heiress that convinced Nino of her falsehoods. 

Apple green watched as the elder of the Agrestes leaned against Marinette, lips brushing her ear. For just a moment there was a deep frown and a flash of anger.

** _She_ ** deserved the love and adoration of people like Adrien and Fèlix. People with money who could take care of her. Why should she have to _ work _ when she can be pampered through her life by someone with money?

Her aunt and mother showed her what she could be. Her mother was hardworking, had sacrificed a relationship with her daughter for the sake of her career, and what did she have to show for it? Nothing but a nice office and a fancy little title. Her aunt on the other hand was on husband number two with a yacht, a summer home in Spain, and a winter home in the Netherlands while they lived in Italy the rest of the year. Why would she want to be like her mother when her Aunt Selene had everything she wanted and could have anything she didn’t already have. Her aunt had shown her how to get the same in her own life. 

"I'll be right back. Watch my things for me?" Lila heard Marinette's soft tone and the brief nod from Fèlix as the Raven haired girl slipped out. The professor called for a fifteen-minute break.

A Cheshire grin stretched across Lila's face as she got up to stretch. Making her way down to Fèlix. "Are you Marinette's boyfriend?" 

The suddenness of the question and how loud she asked caused a loud snap a few desks away, Adrien having been writing something down now had a snapped open pen shell. A long crack stretching down the shell.

"Adrien, you're lucky you didn't bust the ink open." Alya's voice was low, "How hard were you pressing to even do that?"

Lila ignored them, but there was a smug warmth filled in her chest at how upset Adrien was. It was nice to see the "perfect" boy's facade crack open. 

"My business and any business I have with Marinette is none of your concern, Rossi." Fèlix didn't even grace her with a glance. To him, she was not worth the effort. 

Lila felt her cheeks heat up with anger. "My name is Lila." Her fingers brushed along his shoulders. "It's okay to tell me, she and I are friends after all." Her tone was sweet, on the edge of sickeningly sweet.

Fèlix just snorted, an ungentlemanly thing she noted. "Remove your hand, _ Rossi _. If you were her friend and presumed me to be dating her, then why are you putting your hands on my person?" This time his eyes glanced at her…. No, through her. "If this is how you treat your so-called friends, one can only imagine how you treat those you don't like." 

The mocking tone in Fèlix's voice had her glowing with embarrassment and fury. 

"How _ dare-- _!"

"Of course I dare, Rossi. You're a tactless little witch. I can see what you're doing, and anyone who misses it must be an imbecile. You're shallow, foolish, and _ transparent _. Go bother someone else." This time he brushed her hand away as if it were dust and she recoiled. 

"She's just using you to replace Adrien anyways!" Lila's voice snapped loudly, almost a screech. Everyone’s attention on her.

Her focus was on Fèlix, the Italian woman nearly spitting in rage. She missed the sudden look of pride and smug joy on Adrien's face.

How ** _dare_ ** he say such things to her. 

"Yet you're willing to step on anyone to get to a full wallet. You have no moral high-ground. You do not know Marinette nor myself, so do not presume you do." His attention turned back to the notes in front of him. 

"You're making a fool of yourself, Lila Rossi. Now run along and bother someone else.

The dismissive motion of him "shooing" her had her stomping back to her desk. 

It didn't matter that she indeed had just embarrassed herself in front of a class of her peers. She was going to _ break _ Fèlix if it was the last thing she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 896


	9. Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix goes to see his "mother"

Felix was quiet as he walked through the building. His eyes looked at the portrait of Emilie. His eyes taking in the gold and dark lines. 

Emilie had been the one to bring him to life. 

_ “Hush little one.” Emilie’s voice was exhausted, it had taken weeks of preparing. “You’re going to go to your new mother. You’re a human now. You have to grow and act human.” _

_ “E-Emilie, this was a bad idea!” Duusu’s body trembled, the Kwami’s body shuddering as the glass that made part of her broach splintered under the pressure of the power coming from the Kwami. “M-my Golems are not meant to live like you. They’re not meant to grow!” _

_ “Silence Duusu.” Emilie’s voice turned sharp before she began coughing. “The moment she has him. She’ll stop fawning over  _ ** _my_ ** _ husband.” _

_ Duusu was quiet for a moment. “She had him first, Emilie. You stole him in a moment of weakness.” _

_ “I said  _ ** _silence_ ** _ .”  _

_ Feeling the anger, and the command to be human had the golem in her arms sobbing as if he were an infant. A body of gray and purple shifted. His features began shifting before he was nothing but a soft baby--soft pale skin, icy blue eyes, blond tufts.  _

_ “How foolish of me… Of course, he’d look like him.” Emilie stumbled carefully. Her garden was secure. A small table safe in the room. Nooroo’s butterflies were fluttering about.  _

_ “Nathalie… come to the garden.” _

* * *

Felix sighed as he looked towards the woman coming down the stairs. “Felix.” Nathalie spoke softly as she went to him. Fingers moved to gently stroke his cheek. “Darling, what are you doing here?”

Felix’s eyes fluttered shut when she pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I just wanted to see you, mother. I know Adrien isn’t here.”

Nathalie sighed softly as she held him for a moment. She’d raised Felix until Gabriel called upon her to return when Emilie fell into a coma. Asking her to come back to teach Adrien. Part of him wanted to protect his son from the horrors of his mother, the other part was afraid to be the parent to Adrien. 

“I understand.” Felix leaned into her, enjoying the warmth of her affection. Nathalie might have been cold at times. She might have been Mayura. But she had been his mother first. 

“You understand?” Her voice was soft, not really understanding. 

“I understand why you stay, why you take it.” He explained gently. “I think… I understand what it means to love… or at least the start of it.”

“Oh, Felix.” Her arms wrapped around him, pulling him close to her. Her body trembled with soft sobs. Even if he wasn’t human, he was her son, and hearing those words brought her so much joy.

“I love you, Mother. You don’t have to worry so much.” His arms slipped around her. “Duusu is also watching over me.” He spoke softly. 

“She’s the one who found Duusu?” Nathalie didn’t question further. She had kept the information from Gabriel, but she knew who Ladybug was. She’d found out years ago. She and Gerard, Adrien’s bodyguard, were the ones who looked at the security camera, and the two of them were in agreement. No matter what they did… They would never tell Gabriel who Ladybug was. 

“Keep her safe, Felix,” Nathalie whispered to him. “I don’t know what Gabriel has planned… but I can’t stop him. Only…”

“I know. You let yourself get too far gone…” He spoke quietly as he pulled back slowly. “Take care of yourself. Because he won’t do it.” He knew Gabriel had changed over the years. In his opinion his “father was not changed for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 615


	10. Reappearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette needs to make some decisions.

It had been a couple of months since Marinette took on the moniker as Belle Bleue and worked with Duusu and Felix. 

Her eyes turned to look at the small box that held Tikki and her earrings. Wayzz worked with it every day, trying to heal the energy. 

_ ‘Tikki, I am so sorry I overworked you.’  _ Part of her felt grief, blaming herself for being in that form for too long. She was lucky that Duusu helped her focus on the positive, as had the rest of the Kwami. As she got older the Miracle box shifted from the very obvious Ladybug themed box to something more intricate. The box was now a dark oak box with carvings. It reminded her of things she saw in old pictures from her mother’s childhood. 

However, she did not force the Kwami to stay in the box, leaving it tucked away with her sewing supplies, as if it were just a pretty organizer box. Around her room, she had small nests for the Kwami--they had a hand in helping her make it. 

Being Guardian was not something she wanted and she was angry that Master Fu had made her the Guardian at such a young age. She had been fourteen and had too many jobs. 

“Then there’s Chat.” She sighed as she looked to the empty box next to Tikki’s, opening it the box had a dark green pillow of fabric, a small slot for the ring to fit inside. “I don’t know what to do about him. Something’s getting… dark.” She remembered how quick he had spoken poorly of her, it made her wonder how often he said the same thing to himself about the others before they had to be retired. 

“Marinette. Maybe it is time you find permanent partners, considering that Chat Noir is becoming too much of a wild card.” It was Wayzz that had been her voice of reason since Fu lost his memories. 

“I think so too… I just know I can’t give them the same Miraculous… and I know some people have earned the items while others have lost it.”

She loved Alya, but she could no longer trust her… and maybe she never could fully trust her. As a child, she was so excited to share it with her friend, but looking back, it was a poor idea without much reasoning.

“Chloe has earned the right… Luka never lost it… Kagami too.” Her fingers began quietly opening the boxes one by one. It was a puzzle box, when one would open, another would lock. It took her three months to learn the secrets to open the box completely.

“Sass, how are you with temperamental women?” Marinette had a bit of a smile. The snake for Chloe. 

“Xuppu… I think you might be good--for the time being--with Kagami.” She hummed as she moved to look at the items before sighing. 

“Stompp, Luka would be a good one for you.” She pulled out the individual boxes. “Tonight I will deliver all three of you.” She said as she stood up. She’d trust her new team. They’d need to learn, but they’d already been heroes before, so she could trust them. 

When she stood up, Marinette froze. 

“Marinette…” The voice was soft and timid. 

“Tikki…” Tears filled her eyes. 

_ Ladybug was back.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 553


	11. Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug was back, Belle Blue was gone. Where did that leave him?

Icy eyes narrowed as he watched the male approach Marinette. His fingers tightening on the book in his hand. Adrien was talking to Marinette, the light tone he often heard when he spoke of Ladybug. 

Adrien had a crush on Marinette, and it infuriated him. Especially after what happened a few months back.

He was already in a sour mood, she’d taken off the brooch and took her earrings back up. He knew that was likely to happen, she was meant for the Ladybug. However, she hadn’t said a word. Even sitting there now, she was more focused on Adrien and the friends that once hurt her.

It was as if he hadn't existed. Right back to her old routine.

Félix knew that Marinette would one day move on past him. Then there was the chance that someone would find his totem. When he was younger, Gabriel had taken the totem from Nathalie for safekeeping. However, anyone with Duusu could destroy him without needing the totem. If Marinette wished, and he hoped she’d never want to, she could kill him with a snap of her fingers.

He was not human, and sometimes he wondered if Marinette would one day remove him from the world. She made him want a life... made him want to be alive to give her things she could want in the future. He’d thought maybe there was more to this. Now he was unsure if it was himself feeling these things, or her.

He felt things he never had before, he wanted Marinette. She brought a warm feeling up from within him, she made him  _ feel _ beyond what his previous masters made him feel. She gave him his own emotions, or at least what he thought to be his own emotions.

Yet now, artic eyes slid over to Marinette as her cheeks were reddened with what he hoped was just excitement, he felt the chill once again creep into his body and grip the very depth of what he assumed was his soul. 

She’d abandoned him.

He’s thought, maybe the proper word was hoped, hoped that she’d be different than those he knew before. Better than Gabriel who abandoned his son, abandoned a creation made with him and Nathalie in mind, even if he had been a tool. Even if Emilie had just tried to use him to ruin Nathalie’s life.

Maybe one day he'd be gone. He'd be destroyed or broken... but until then, he wanted to be with Marinette... and he wasn't just going to give her up to anyone. Especially not Adrien. Not after that tantrum… like he  _ owned _ her.

“Look at you. What did I tell you?” His eyes slid up to the Italian brunette that made Marinette’s school life a living hell. Even now in University, she still followed the ravenette. How pathetic.

“Thrown away like _trash_.” Her lips curved into a wicked smirk. She wanted to beat him down, he had no doubts, she wanted him to rue siding with Marinette over her. 

Like the idiot she was, he knew she’d follow him as he left. His quiet strides out of the class that was waiting on their professor. Careful, slow enough for her to keep up. He just needed to get her far enough away, into the back stairwell. Few people used it, it was a long detour for students who wanted to take the longest route possible… And really, he just needed five minutes.

The cold clinging to him made him want to break something. What better to break then Lila Rossi?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 591


	12. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He is the monster he was meant to be.

"All that bold talk, I told you, she wanted Adrien. Now, look at you.  _ Thrown away like a piece of trash _ ." Lila laughed as Félix kept his back to her. 

"You're pathetic. Did you ever think she'd love you? She just wanted Adrien. You're nothing--"

Marinette was about to rush out, having followed Fèlix as he led Lila to their spot.. Lila was wrong, but when Lila's words were cut off she felt her body grow cold.

_ Was that me… or him? _

Félix had Lila pressed to a wall, his fingers tight around her throat, gripping firmly as his eyes burned with fury. 

"If you ever speak to me again. I will kill you." Despite the anger in his gaze, he spoke so calmly. 

His fingers flexed and tightened as Lila began clawing at his hands helplessly. It was useless, his grip was like steel. 

Félix realized, looking down at her wide green eyes as his fingers held tight, strong as stone as her nails scratched and clawed, failing to pull his hand away. This was the first time Lila Rossi had known fear. A cruel sense of excitement filled him, he was glad to put that terror into her. 

For if she ever went against his next words, she’d known her end. Maybe Marinette would hate him for such a thing. The thought crossed his mind, however, Marinette’s sudden distance made it so much easier to be what he was. 

A monster. A thing. Something that was made to destroy lives. He’d happily destroy the life of Lila Rossi for all she’d done to people in his life. To Marinette, turning her friends against her, making her seem like she was cruel…

“Pl...ease…” Lila’s voice was so strained, drawing him from his head. He flexed his fingers before refocusing his attention on Lila. His eyes seemingly colder than the ice they reflected. 

"If I ever hear you slander Marinette again. I will kill you. If you so much as look at her wrong, I will kill you. And if you  _ ever _ lay a hand on her or get her in trouble again. I will  **fucking kill you.** "

He didn't like the fact that he couldn't control this anger… this emotion… it wasn't Marinette's, it was his own.

Lila could only make weak noises as she tried to gasp for breath. 

"Do you understand?"

The Italian girl trembled, nodding the best she could, small nods making her tremble. 

When his fingers released her, she slumped to the ground, gasping and sputtering. 

"Run little fox before the wolf decides to kill you." He paused, "If you try to tell anyone of this incident, Rossi, you'll see the damage I am capable of."

Lila trembled as she scrambled to her feet, running away, her feet stumbling, but even when she fell, she picked herself up to get away from him. 

"I know you're there, Marinette." He flexed his hand before turning towards her. 

The disbelieving look on her face told her what he already knew. He was a monster. 

He ignored the painful clench in his chest at knowing, she thought of him as a monster. The pain would eventually go away. 

It was fake. These emotions. The anger, the pain, they had to come from her. He didn't have emotions. He was a monster, a creation, a tool, and nothing more.

He was cold and stone, every bit the monster she likely saw him as when his gaze turned to her, giving her his full attention. 


End file.
